


"Family"

by ninjentsie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: George Washington is Alexander Hamilton's dad, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, at all, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: I wrote this when I was really upset about my family life even though this barely relates to my family life so whatever





	"Family"

It really hurts to see somebody as a father figure. Especially when they don’t really see you as a son figure. Alexander realized this as he came home from school one day to find that Washington wasn’t home again. Alex didn't understand why somebody would adopt a kid only to never be home and never be around to take care of them. With a sigh, Hamilton went to Washington’s room and got the rainy day jar out, and pulled out $20. Then he grabbed his phone and ordered a medium pizza.

Washington came home at nine pm, a bit annoyed to find Alex sitting on the couch asleep with a plate of half eaten pizza in his lap. He set the take out he had brought home on the counter, rolling his eyes at the near empty pizza box. If the kid had just waited for him he would have brought food. With an annoyed huff, Washington grabbed his bathrobe and went to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

The teenager heard the door slam and opened his eyes. The Chinese takeout on the counter seemed so poisonous for some reason, and Alex couldn’t help but wince as he heard the shower running. Alex had such a good today, why did he feel so empty and sad right now? He got an 105% on his English test today, finished the lab for science before anybody else, and even became the Freshman treasurer! He was excited about that last one. Alex decided to tell Washington. He watched the news while waiting for Washington to be done in the shower.

When the door opened Alex called from the living room, “Washington, I got voted class treasurer for-”

George rubbed his eyes and snapped, “I’m not in the mood. Give me five minutes and then we can talk, okay?” Alex smiled nervously and nodded.

“A-Alright! Five minutes.” He told himself, going back to watching TV. Washington went to his room and slammed that door too. Alexander winced and pulled his knees to his chest. Five minutes later he shut the TV off, put away the leftovers and takeout, and knocked on George’s door.

“Hey, um, Washington? It’s been about ten minutes.” Alex pushed the door open, just enough to see Washington fast asleep on the bed, one arm hanging off the side. Alex frowned and looked away. He sighed and shut the door. “Night, dad.” He mumbled, heading to his room to go to bed. “Night son,” Alex answered himself, his voice lower to imitate Washington.

Alex got in bed, frowning. He laid down, pulling the blankets up to his neck and tucking himself in. Hamilton sniffled a little before closing his eyes and falling asleep for the night. He didn’t need a father figure. He didn’t need to be anybody’s son. Everything was fine just the way that it was right now.


End file.
